


Folie à trois

by Lilly_White



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: Genesis pretends to be out for some casual sex, nothing more. But Genesis isn't very good at pretending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick something I bashed out because of some prompts I came across. The idea probably deserves more elaboration but I'm supposed to be studying so this is all I could do with the Axe of Guilt hanging over my neck :'D

The redheaded Commander had been staring at Zack all evening. It wasn’t the first time he’d showed Zack such attention, and Sephiroth was getting suspicious of it. Granted, Zack looked good in a suit – it was one of the only incentives that pulled Sephiroth out to ShinRa soirées like this. He always found the conversation infinitely tiring, though he couldn’t deny that Shinra senior had good taste when it came to atmosphere. There was a six-figure grand piano in one corner, oil paintings on the walls, well-dressed servers carrying around trays of champagne – the only thing that spoiled the atmosphere was that _man,_ whose hands seemed to snake around everyone’s shoulders like he’d been intimate with everyone in the room. His eyes certainly sparked like someone with a secret. Sephiroth couldn’t help noticing how straight Zack was standing, how he’d slick back his hair and sip his champagne conscientiously slowly.

When Zack left the room to go to the bathroom, Sephiroth kept an eye on Genesis. With that milky white shirt that fell across the dips of his abdomen and those goddamned skin-tight trousers, it was difficult _not_ to look. Genesis all but welcomed the attention. He returned Sephiroth’s gaze insolently as he loped towards the doors after Zack. Then he disappeared, double doors swaying shut after him.

Sephiroth had never questioned whether he’d be the type to share. But as he stood there with his imagination fizzing about as enthusiastically as his champagne, he began to feel something close to fear tangling up his insides. Fear that it would only take someone else’s attentions to remind Zack of all the things he was missing while shackled to someone as fucking socially inept as Sephiroth. His fingers tightened on the thin crystal of his champagne glass. He put it down to stop from shattering it. No. He had worked too hard to reach this point – to obtain a relatively functional relationship status. It was the same feeling of inadequacy as when women flocked to Zack, as they always did when they went on vacation. The feeling of having to claim Zack as _his_ out of fear that the world would see just how completely incapable he was of sustaining anything good.

He wasn’t petty enough to go and check the bathrooms. He stayed by the bar, eyes trained on the doors. When Zack came back in, he was raking his hair back over his head, a flush colouring his cheeks. Sephiroth bit his lip as he imagined the worst. He turned around to stare down at the coasters on the bar. He detected Zack’s light, sporty cologne, and in the next second the man was next to him. Sephiroth closed his eyes, cursing his heightened sense of smell. There was a musky, unfamiliar perfume clinging to Zack’s clothes, and the undeniable smell of arousal.

‘Promise you’ll hear me out before deciding on who to punch,’ Zack murmured.

‘What is it?’ Sephiroth snapped.

‘I just got propositioned.’ There was a grin in Zack’s voice. Sephiroth glanced up at his fiancée’s face – he’d bared his pearly white teeth, tan cheeks plumped as he stared at Sephiroth’s glass.

‘How well do you know Commander Rhapsodos?’ Zack asked.

‘Well enough,’ Sephiroth said darkly.

‘So? What do you think about him?’

‘Not a whole lot.’

‘I mean beyond Wutai and your missions together. What do you think?’

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder. Genesis had come back in and was presently striding across the room like he owned the place. His hair was a deep shade of red, spilling over his shirt like blood on snow. Sephiroth noted the slight shine to the man’s lips, the way they curled up into a smile as a group of people welcomed him in their midst. Beautiful, egotistical idiot.

‘I think he’s petty,’ Sephiroth started. ‘He’s rash, narcissistic, self-involved and scatter-minded, to the degree of ignoring orders and even his own companions in distress –  ’

Zack was laughing. ‘Ok, ok. Now answer the real question.’

‘There was another question?’

Zack leaned his shoulder against Sephiroth’s, lowering his voice; ‘Would you fuck him?’

Sephiroth’s mouth went dry. Zack knew what effect the word _fuck_ had on his General – Sephiroth did have a bit of a thing for dirty talk. And public places. But they were factoring in a third person and that, he knew Sephiroth wouldn’t have expected. He waited, watching Sephiroth’s expression shift from confusion to something close to curiosity.

‘I’ve never… considered it.’

‘Psh. Come on. Everyone’s considered it, seeing how Genesis flaunts himself.’ 

‘Why? Do _you_ want to?’ Sephiroth flipped the question. 

‘Not without you, of course. He just asked me if we’d both be interested.’

That was _definitely_ not what Sephiroth had expected. He stared into Zack’s eyes, turning the question over in his mind.

‘Why?’ he asked.

Zack burst out laughing, shaking his head. ‘Sephiroth. This kind of thing doesn’t have to be deep. I really think it’s just for some fun. That’s all it is.’ He leaned in to kiss the corner of Sephiroth’s mouth. ‘Look, just think about it. I’m not interested if you’re not.’

 

Sephiroth was afraid of saying no. If he said no, then perhaps Zack would think that he was _less_ than most men, too fucking petty and jealous to allow him this kind of ‘fun’ that Zack seemed to find so unremarkable, casual even. He spent most of the evening hating Genesis for even having brought up such a thing. Trapping him like this. Whenever the redhead’s electric blue eyes swiveled his way, his abdomen would clench and he’d get premonitory flashes of what awaited them. Fucking idiot. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him and his fiancé alone? It was hard enough to keep up a relationship without being _tested_ like this by third parties who had nothing to do with it.

‘Fine,’ he muttered to Zack after a good hour of simmering. ‘But we’re leaving now if we’re doing it. I don’t want to wait around.’

 

He went to the cloakroom to get his and Zack’s things while Zack went to fetch their outrageous third party. Then Sephiroth went outside. His head was down, staring at his phone as he texted one of his captains about a mission they were organizing for that weekend. When he looked up he found Genesis pinning Zack to a wall with his mouth latched to his. Sephiroth almost dropped his phone. The jealousy surged so high that it turned to something else – some kind of thick white froth of _something_ like arousal and Sephiroth just stood there dumbly, watching as Genesis pressed a thigh between Zack’s legs and moaned into his fiancé’s mouth, like he tasted particularly sweet. Zack saw Sephiroth, curled his hands around Genesis’s shoulders but didn’t seem too eager to push him away. Genesis took the hint and glanced over at Sephiroth with those glimmering blue eyes.

‘Oh. There you are.’

Sephiroth had no idea what to do. How to act. Genesis simply came over to him, holding Zack’s hand and offering Sephiroth the other. Sephiroth took a few seconds to decide before shaking it.

‘I don’t believe we said hello earlier,’ Genesis purred. Annoyance streaked through Sephiroth’s body like nails across a blackboard. It had been intentional. Genesis knew very well that Sephiroth always avoided him whenever he could. Sephiroth brought down his chin, trying to calm down.

‘Shall we?’ he said drily, gesturing to a cab by the pavement.

Genesis gave him a wide, innocent smile.

‘After you.’

 

It turned out, Zack was very loud when treated more violently than usual. Sephiroth had told them that he’d ‘just watch’ for a moment, because he was less than comfortable with the whole idea. He was sitting in his armchair by the window of the master bedroom, an elbow on the armrest, watching between his fingers as Genesis trailed his long nails down Zack’s naked body. Zack had his hands tied to the headrest, a scarf tied around his eyes. His back arched up while Genesis alternated between scraping and kissing his skin. It was a rather extreme experiment in self-psychoanalysis – Sephiroth found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, though he wasn’t sure _what_ he found so fascinating. Was it the fact that someone else was using Zack? Was it the… rope-tying? Was it… Gaia, it couldn’t be _Genesis_. He was still dressed, though his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was getting more and more dishevelled. Sephiroth watched as he leaned over Zack and bit his neck, red hair fanning over Zack’s skin when he traveled down his pecs and abdominal crease, tongue trailing lower and lower. Sephiroth’s jaw clenched as Genesis licked Zack’s cock from the base to the tip, eyes fixed upwards on Zack’s face. Zack let out a shuddering breath, smiling as Genesis greedily smothered his cock. Sephiroth watched how Genesis’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked, hands holding onto Zack’s hips as he moved fluidly up and down. Soon he had Zack panting and moaning with the kind of abandon that Sephiroth had never been able to provoke.

Sephiroth couldn’t stand much more of it. There was something about the scene that was so unacceptably erotic. He got up. Genesis immediately noticed Sephiroth moving in his peripheral vision. He gave Zack one last lick before turning to look at Sephiroth with those reddened eyes, mouth hanging open in a doggish smile.  

Sephiroth wanted to say something like, _you can’t just do this – you can’t just make me feel like this, waltz into my life and throw everything up into the air like this_ – but that would be admitting to weakness. He wanted Genesis to know who exactly was in control here. Keeping his eyes fixed on Genesis’s heavy-lidded ones, he unbuckled his trousers. Genesis licked his lips in anticipation, crawling towards the edge of the bed on all fours. Sephiroth let out a breath, unable to stop his fingers from trembling as he freed his rigid cock from the zipper. Genesis kept one hand on Zack’s erection while he took Sephiroth’s in the other, lithe fingers wrapping around Sephiroth’s girth like they belonged there.

Sephiroth threaded his fingers into Genesis’s soft hair, balled them into a fist, and yanked Genesis’s head forwards. Genesis choked a little as Sephiroth buried his cock down his throat, and then he looked up with teary eyes, sucking him even further inside. His gaze was sharp, almost hateful _,_ and Sephiroth thrust into Genesis’s mouth without an ounce of the usual respect he showed Zack. _You came for this, so you better take it_ , he wanted to say, and he was under the impression that Genesis knew exactly what he was thinking – because the man only sucked him harder.

 They focused their attentions on Zack after that, untying him from the bed so that one could take his ass and the other could take his mouth. Whenever Sephiroth looked at Genesis’s long, lithe body, the way that pale skin shone with sweat, his loins clenched in ways he was finding difficult to accept. They both fucked Zack like they were on assignment, like they were trying to prove who was the better lover. Their gazes would clash over Zack’s sweaty body, nails scraping each other as they heaved Zack between them. Zack was a boneless heap after a while, unable to do anything more than take it and hold on as the two Firsts made it their mission to see who could make him scream the loudest.

The first time Genesis came, Zack was on his back with Sephiroth’s cock in his mouth – his legs were wrapped around Genesis’s waist, and Sephiroth watched as Genesis’s face creased into an expression of pure bliss. He thrust hard against Zack, and Sephiroth couldn’t take his eyes off of how beautiful the goddamned man was as he bucked and trembled. He panted through it, then lifted his head to look at Sephiroth with those _eyes_ and Sephiroth moved without realizing. He was kissing Genesis before he’d even decided why he was doing it. He just wanted to. Badly. And there were moments flashing through his mind – moments where he knew he’d had the same urge, and repressed it. Genesis made a surprised noise that was quickly lost in the heat of the kiss. After they broke it off, neither of them could look at each other.  

Zack’s lower body was shining with sweat and come by the time they decided to give him a break. He flopped into the sheets, drooling as he tried to recover. Sephiroth sat by his side and stroked his back in a gesture of possession, while Genesis got up.

‘Where’re you going?’ Zack mumbled into the pillows. ‘You two can keep going. I’m just – I just need some time out, but I don’t mind if you finish together.’

Genesis looked at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth still couldn’t meet his gaze.

‘I think we’re all pretty tired,’ Genesis said as he pulled his trousers on. ‘Thanks for letting me come over, though. It was fun.’

Zack laughed, while Sephiroth sat staring down at his messy black hair, not understanding why his heart was pounding so hard.

‘We should do this again sometime,’ Zack said, and Genesis just scoffed.

‘I think your eyes might be a little bigger than your mouth, Fair,’ he said. He shrugged the rest of his clothes on, zipping the coat over the open shirt. ‘I’ll see you around.’

Sephiroth finally lifted his head to watch Genesis leave. From the open doorway, Genesis nonchalantly looked back at him, eyes full of some of kind intention that Sephiroth couldn’t decipher. 

 

They did the same thing twice more, Genesis always approaching Zack with the idea. Sephiroth grew morose, unable to tell Zack that he didn’t want it to keep happening, that he had no idea what his feelings were doing. He’d find himself thinking about Genesis at inappropriate moments and he was just – _scared_. Scared of what might happen if he lost control. Scared of how much more intense the hatred felt – how his love for Zack paled in comparison. He wanted to take Genesis apart for confusing him like this, for spoiling the one thing that was so precious to him.

They were sent together on a mission in Corel, and Sephiroth pounced on the opportunity to get the truth. They’d stopped for camp in an abandoned train station, and once he’d cleared his half of the perimetre, Sephiroth raked his bloody hair out of his face and went to fetch Genesis. He found the guy wiping blood off of his sword, panting with the exertion of the consecutive battles. Sephiroth felt heat in his lower belly as he realized this would be the first night spent alone together since they’d started doing… whatever the fuck they were doing. The thought only angered him more. He strode over to Genesis, trying to find a non-aggressive way to open the discussion.

‘So do you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing with Zack?’ he growled.

Well. That was… a bit aggressive. Genesis looked up at him, eyes glowing in the dark.

‘I thought we were just having fun,’ he said.

Sephiroth unceremoniously shoved him against a wall, looming over him to try and intimidate him into being sincere. ‘You think I don’t know what kind of secretive, conniving son of a bitch you are?’ Sephiroth said. ‘If this is some kind of ruse to get at me – or Gaia forbid, to _steal_ him from me – ’

Genesis laughed, so Sephiroth’s grip tightened.

‘You mind telling me what’s so hilarious?’ he hissed.

‘What’s hilarious is that you still think this is about Zack,’ Genesis said.

Sephiroth went very quiet. Genesis’s eyes seemed to be searching his for a moment. There was a rare vulnerability in the redhead’s expression, a hesitation as they both stood there breathing the same air. Then Genesis’s eyes flickered down to Sephiroth’s mouth, and Sephiroth’s entire body seemed to become weightless with anticipation. He let out a breath slowly. He tried to think about Zack. But Genesis’s mouth looked so wicked and inviting and he knew exactly what those curves felt like against his tongue. He wanted to taste them again and he was getting dizzy from denying himself the pleasure.

‘Gaia, what do you want from me?’ Sephiroth muttered, his voice far more broken than he’d planned.

 Genesis frowned. Then he lifted his chin, nudged Sephiroth’s lips with his own.

‘What do you think?’ he whispered.

 

Sephiroth got back from the mission looking more sullen than Zack had ever seen him. He hardly spoke, and didn’t even drag Zack to bed on their first night together. Zack had wondered whether him being partnered up with Genesis after what had happened would affect him somehow. He just hadn’t anticipated how much.

He decided to confront Genesis, because Sephiroth wasn’t exactly the easiest to deal with when he clammed up. Zack invited the redhead out for a drink, and they went for beers (well, beer and red wine) at one of Zack’s favourite haunts. They sat at the counter, Genesis being his usual boisterous self until the conversation simmered down to a more serious tone.

‘Look, Gen,’ Zack said, fingers slipping on the brown glass of his beer bottle. ‘I know something happened in Corel.’ Genesis went quiet, so Zack went on, wearing a sort of defeated smile; ‘I love him to pieces, but – I know there’s something between the two of you.’

Genesis sipped at his wine. It was his fourth glass, so he was getting to a rather truthful stage of drunkenness. ‘I don’t know what I want more,’ he said with a laugh. ‘Him, or what you both have together.’

Zack looked at that mirthless smile Genesis was wearing. For some reason it hurt him to see such a lively man looking like that.

‘I’d kill to have something like that,’ Genesis said. ‘You both love each other so much. It’s like you live for each other. It’s sickening.’

Zack reached and put his hand over Genesis’s.

‘I don't need your pity,’ Genesis scowled, but Zack just held on tighter.

‘We can talk about this,’ Zack told him. ‘There are no right or wrong solutions here. We can all figure out how we feel about this, and what we should do.’

Genesis raised an eyebrow at him sulkily.

‘What do you mean?’

 

When Zack got back to the apartment, it was past midnight. Sephiroth was sitting on the couch, reading as he'd been unable to go to sleep. He looked up, and inhaled sharply when he saw Genesis trailing behind his fiancé.

‘Hi,’ Zack said with a smile. Genesis just looked at the General with a tentative sort of expression, like he wasn’t looking for trouble. For once. Sephiroth stood up.

‘What’s he doing here?’ 

Zack smiled at Genesis, and threaded his fingers through his.

‘I thought we could talk,’ he said.  


End file.
